Receive side scaling (RSS) is a network driver technology that enables efficient distribution of network receive processing across multiple CPUs in multiprocessor systems. A RSS component in a network adapter filters the incoming data stream using various hash algorithms into processing engines or queue pairs. Each queue pair comprises a transmit queue and a receive queue. The number of queue pairs in use may vary.
With increased virtualization, the number of central processor units (CPUs) in a system is not fixed and can vary dynamically. Dynamic CPU reconfiguration can dynamically add or remove CPUs in a virtual system without interruption of input or output.